The goal of the Imaging Core is to provide state-of-the-art, customized image acquisition, reconstruction, and quantitative analysis for pre-clinical (tissue samples and animal models) and in vivo human musculoskeletal research. These will include pre-clinical and clinical: 1) acquisition and reconstruction of MRI/MRSI, PET, SPECT, CT, and optical tomography data; 2) spatial registration of multi-modality images; 3) extraction of quantitative information concerning biologically relevant image parameters; and 4) evaluation of the relationships of these imaging-derived parameters to biochemistry, histology, biomechanics, and physiology of biological systems interacting with the musculoskeletal system. Many of these procedures are novel and require specialized knowledge of imaging physics and mathematics. Investigators linked to the Imaging Core have extensive experience in these imaging and quantitative analysis techniques and will work closely with CCMBM investigators to match and/or develop the best imaging and data processing methods to their specific research questions. Innovation and Service: Aim 1: To develop, maintain, and support state-of-the-art quantitative image acquisition and reconstruction methods for pre-clinical and human musculoskeletal tissues. Aim 2: To develop novel image grading and quantitative analysis and to provide templates, training, and implement robust measures for clinical grading of radiographs, CT and MR images, and software packages for post-processing, visualization, and quantitative analysis. Aim 3: To provide interpretation of imaging data from single and serial imaging examinations and assess links to biochemical, histological, and biomechanical measures that are extracted and the relevant clinical or experimental endpoints. Education and Dissemination: The overarching goal will be to promote development and adoption of state-of- the-art imaging methodology in musculoskeletal research. Aim 4: To provide web portal access to examples of previous studies that have used imaging endpoints and detailed descriptions of clinical and research imaging services, and to handle new service requests efficiently though the web portal. Aim 5: To perform proactive outreach to attract potential new users and participate in CCMBM seminar activities to provide imaging seminars, workshops, and facilities tours that will introduce new imaging and image processing capabilities to the CCMBM community, with particular focus on junior and early stage investigators.